I've Fallen to Pieces
by Kris6
Summary: Spencer gets to see a new side to Aiden. Who will be there in her time of need? Darkfic challenge, details inside.
1. Chapter 1

I've Fallen to Pieces

**Disclaimer:** I would be so lucky as to own them.

**Spoilers:** None in particular.

**Pairing:** Spencer/Ashley

**Summary: **Spencer gets to see another side of Aiden. Who will be there in her time of need? Darkfic challenge.

As requested by **falendoyle** on the Challenge thread here .

1)Spencer gets pregnant by Aiden

2)Ashley and her share and angst-y night

3)Spencer tells Ashley.  
**Warning:** Graphic rape scene, violence, coarse language and adult themes.

She only went to tell him that it was never going to happen. She only went to tell him that she was in love and it wasn't with him. She told him, but he wanted her to see what she was missing out on.  
Aiden's face fell at the news of Spencer's disinterest in him. Then the rage settled in. He was not about to lose the girl he loved to his ex-girlfriend. So, before Spencer could get to the front door and leave him for good, he grabbed her by the wrists roughly and turned her around to face him. He pushed his mouth against hers.  
She pushed him away and looked at him as if he had grown a second head from the crack of his ass as she backed away. "What are you doing Aiden?" She asks warily, inadvertently backing herself against a wall.  
"I am going to give you something that Ashley can't," he growled wickedly at the blonde girl, his eyes clouded over with lust.  
"No, Aiden, don-" She is cut off by a hard backslap cracking across her jaw, sending her to the floor.  
Aiden leans over and flips her onto her back as Spencer is only able to see stars. He positions himself between her legs as she begins to become lucid once more. She tries to push him off, her thin arms no match for the athlete's muscular build. With mocking laughter, Aiden gathers her wrists in one hand and holds them above her head to prevent the struggle.  
With his free hand, Aiden pushes her skirt up and rips the thin material of her panties to remove them and gain access to her. He unzips his jeans and works them down somewhat. Spencer attempts to close her legs to prevent the intrusion only to find that his legs are positioned just so to prevent her from doing just that.  
Aiden feels the excitement building to colossal proportions as he thinks about where he is about to go. The boy adjusts his legs so that he is hovering above the girl, feeling an incredible rush as he sees the terror clearly etched in her eyes.  
She tries to struggle once more before he can do the deed. "Please don't. Please-" he punches her square in the mouth this time, effectively shutting her up as she feels a tooth loosen as blood starts to enter her mouth. As she lays stunned, he forcefully thrusts himself into her, causing the girl to cry out.  
"Shut the fuck up you fucking dyke," he growls. Spencer screws her eyes shut, afraid of receiving another blow.  
As he continues his rough and painful insertions, Spencer lays there as quietly as possible with tears streaming down her face. She keeps her eyes closed, every sob wracking through her only serving to bring her more pain as he continues to rip into her. She tries to block out his grunts of pleasure, moaning with the way she tightens around his pole every time she releases an inadvertent sob.  
All Spencer can do is keep her eyes screwed shut and wish that she had just gone to Ashley's like she told her she would. But she can only block out the pain with thoughts of the brunette girl for so long as his thrusts become faster and harder as he buries himself deeper and deeper still inside. She cries out again in pain as he releases himself inside of her with one final thrust that feels like it went right through her. He rolls onto his back, panting as he releases his hold on the blonde.  
Spencer lays on the floor next to him with her eyes still clenched shut in fear. After a moment, she opens her eyes and sees that he is zipping his jeans up and smirking at her.  
"You know, I think I'm over you now," he muses cockily as he steps over the girl laying on the floor of his living room.  
A fresh wave of tears is fast approaching as Spencer stands up on shaky legs and casts one last look at the dark-haired boy before making her exit. No amount of pain could make her spend another minute in the house of the boy she thought she could trust.  
Spencer knows that she can't go home tonight, not after that. So, she heads tothe one place that she feels that she can be truly safe. She knocks wildly on the front door, too desperate to notice that the pounding as started to tear at her knuckles, causing them to bleed slightly.  
Worn, she slides to the ground and begins to sob as she completely shuts down. A moment later, the front door swings open as Ashley steps out, only to find her best friend slumped by the door.  
"Ashley," Spencer croaks out hoarsely, her eyes rimmed red from crying.  
Ashley gasps at the state of the broken girl before her and she kneels down before her. "What happened?" She asks desperately. The blonde stays quiet, not willing to process the whole thing. "Spencer, please," she pleads, reaching out to touch the other girl's swollen, bloody face.  
The younger girl flinches away. "Please Ash, I don't want you to touch me," she whispers, not making eye contact.  
"Let me take you to the hospital Spence, please," Ashley requests, stunned at the arrival of the girl. Spencer nods slightly as she allows her friend to take her to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

I've Fallen to Pieces part 2

The car ride to the hospital was painfully silent to the worried brunette. Her best friend was obviously hurting and, yet, all the blonde was able to do was look outside her window, off in her own world. Ashley, for her part, was only able to come up with her own idea of what happened, each possibility more frightening than the last.  
After an eternity in the car, they finally arrived and the brunette pulled into a vacant parking spot. "We're here," she announced, more to break the stifling silence than to inform the younger girl, who didn't bother to respond. Ashley hurried over to the passenger side and opened the door for her friend.  
Spencer got out of the car and the two of them walked up to the building. Before either of them could take a step further, Spencer froze, absolutely petrified. "Ash, I don't know if I can do this," she whispered softly as she turned to face the brunette, revealing fresh tears beginning to form.  
"I know you can Sweetie. I'll stay with you the whole time if you want me to. I'm not going anywhere, I'll never leave you," Ashley responded, trying to comfort her friend any way she could without invading her personal space. Spencer nods slightly, grabbing the older girl's hand for support as they walk into the hospital together.  
When they approached the front desk, the middle-aged nurse looked up and frowned at the blonde's beaten appearance. "Oh dear," she says as she stands up and takes a look at the two girls. "What happened?" She asked the brunette, not seeing that the girl was in any state to answer for herself.  
Ashley, still in the dark about the whole thing, turned to look at her best friend. "Spence, you need to tell her," she urged quietly, squeezing her hand gently.  
Spencer looked down at her feet, her hair falling forward and obstructing her face. "I was raped," she mumbled, barely above a whisper. Ashley gasped in surprise at the news and Spencer tried to pull her hand away, ashamed, but the brunette maintained her hold to help keep them both strong at this point.  
Nodding in understanding, she reached behind the desk and grabbed a clipboard. "Follow me Sweetie and we can get you looked at," she instructed.  
"Ashley can come too right?" Spencer asked in panicked desperation.  
"Of course she can dear," the nurse smiled softly at their obvious closeness. She then led them into an observation room. "A doctor should be right in. Could you change into one of those gowns? And can I just get you to fill this out?" She asked, kindly, handing the clipboard over to Ashley and motioning over to the hospital gowns for Spencer. Ashley began to fill it out as best she could as Spencer changed quickly and sat down on the small observation table.  
"I feel like I should have been there for you Spence," Ashley admitted regretfully, tears of her own trailing down her cheek as she began filling out some of her friend's basic information.  
The blonde shook her head slowly. "No, I should never have gone to his house," she replied, wincing at the pain in her swollen jaw as she spoke.  
"Who's house?" Ashley asked as she looked up from her task.  
There was a long pause where it seemed as though the blonde would never answer. "Aiden's," she responded, nearly inaudible.  
"Aiden did this to you!" A furious Ashley nearly shouted in shock and fury. "I am going to fucking kill that rat bastard," she threatened to no one in particular before she hit the wall in anger. Spencer closed her eyes and drew her legs up to her chest at the outburst. "I'm sorry Sweetie," the brunette apologized as she saw the younger girl's reaction. Ashley then went over and sat on the table next to her blonde best friend.  
"I was so stupid to have gone over there and told him what I did," Spencer shook her head and tried to keep the endless stream of tears at bay.  
"Shh baby. You aren't stupid," the older girl soothed, curious as to what the blonde could possibly have said, but not willing to push the topic. She tentatively reached out and brushed a few stray hairs out of the girl's baby blues eyes, mindful of her injuries.  
"I'm scared Ash," Spencer whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned into the familiar gentle touch of the brunette.  
"I'll be here the whole time. I won't leave you for anything," she promised sincerely.  
"Are you sure you don't mind?" Spencer asked warily.  
With a half smile, Ashley nodded. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she responds.  
Before the blonde could reply, a female doctor entered the room. "Hello...Spencer," she greeted the girl softly as she reads the form that Ashley began to fill out. "Carlin? Are you-"  
"Yes, she is," Ashley answered before she could ask if Spencer was related to Paula.  
"I see, would you rather your mom be here?" The doctor asked, unsure.  
"No. I don't want her here," she responded honestly.  
"Right then, let's get started. Now, this may be a little painful okay? But it will be over quickly, I promise," the doctor informed the young girl.  
Spencer looked over at her best friend as she walked up beside her. "Okay," she agreed slowly as she felt Ashley's hand take a hold of hers.  
An hour later, they were on their way back to Ashley's house. Spencer had sat through the exam, answered all of the doctor's questions and had to file a report. The blonde was thoroughly exhausted and it showed as she let her head fall to the back of the seat.  
For her part, Ashley was relieved to see the blonde finally calm. The whole process was painful for both girls. Ashley knew it was so much worse for her best friend, but she couldn't help but feel like she should have been there to stop it. They pulled back up to Ashley's house at a quarter to one in the morning.  
The brunette got out first and went around to the other side of the car and opened the door. "Spencer," she whispered to wake her up without frightening her. "Let's get inside," she suggested as two groggy, bloodshot eyes looked up at her. The blonde merely nodded.  
Soon both girls were back up in the older girl's bedroom and Ashley was helping to get Spencer changed into other clothing, the blonde to sore to do it herself. She went over and pulled the blankets down for Spencer before tucking her in and taking a seat in a chair nearby so that she can keep an eye on her.  
"Ashley?" Spencer questioned when she doesn't feel the other girl in bed with her.  
"Yeah Spence?" Ashley asked, ready to walk over broken glass for the girl in her bed.  
Spencer hesitated, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Can you hold me?" She asked in a tiny voice.  
Surprised, but more than willing to comply, Ashley stands up. "Of course I will Spence," she responded tenderly.  
The brunette climbs into the other side of the bed and moves up to the other girl, wrapping her arms loosely around her waist and spooning her from behind. If Ashley had any say in it, she would hold Spencer like this for an eternity, protecting her from the world. She would not be getting much sleep tonight, knowing that she should have been there to stop this from happening.  
Spencer let the day's events overcome her as she fell into an exhausted, restless sleep. Even though she felt as safe as she possibly could, she still would not be able to have a fitful night's sleep.  
As bad as things we now, their problems were just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

I've Fallen to Pieces part 3

That night showed neither girl mercy as Spencer kept finding herself reliving the moment Aiden turned on her in her nightmares and Ashley trying to keep her friend from thrashing herself off of the bed. She whispered soothing words in the blonde's ear to help calm her back down as she wiped the tears out of the frightened girl's eyes.  
At the end of this long night, they woke up with Spencer wrapped in her best friend's loving embrace. She felt ill from the physical and emotional stress of the last twelve hours and untangled herself from the protective warmth of the brunette's arms.   
Painfully, the blonde made her way to the bathroom and splashed her face with cool water and slowly looked up into the mirror of the medicine cabinet. With a gasp of surprise, she saw the angry purple bruises across her left cheek and the right side of her jaw, her lip split where she was punched. She closes her eyes and turns her head away, disgusted with herself. Before she could even help herself, she was violently throwing up the contents of her stomach and sobbing. Everything hurt and she didn't know what to do with herself.  
Ashley had gotten up moments as she felt Spencer leave and she stood up to find out where the younger girl went. As she came closer to the bathroom, she heard the sound of the other girl emptying her stomach. Without even knocking, she opened up the door and kneeled down by her friend, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. She hadn't yet realized that she was crying too.  
When Spencer stopped heaving, Ashley wrapped her arms loosely around Spencer's waist from behind as the blonde leaned back into her. They just stayed like that until their legs began to fall asleep. Then, after getting her cleaned up, she sat leaned back and brushed some hair out of the blonde's face.  
"Did you want me to fix you something to eat? Something to drink? Anything?" Ashley asked, wanted to feel like she was doing more than sitting around helplessly.  
"No," the blonde whispered as she shook her head.  
"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" She asked, making sure that the girl wasn't in need of anything and Spencer shakes her head. "Did you want to try and get some more rest?"  
"Yeah," the younger girl replied with a slight nod of her head.  
Being ever so careful, Ashley helped the girl back into a standing position and led her back to the room and helped her back into bed. She stood back up, only to be held back as a small hand took a hold of her own.  
"Did you want me to stay?" Ashley asked, unsure.  
"Would you mind?" Spencer requested softly. "You don't have to, but I-"  
"I'd love to," Ashley cuts in as she leaned down and planted a light kiss on the blonde's forehead before climbing back in next to the vulnerable girl.  
They laid like that for an indeterminable amount of time. Both were on their sides and facing one another. Ashley had one arm draped over Spencer's waist to keep her body close and she used her other hand to run her fingers through her friend's hair.  
"I love you Ash," Spencer whispered quietly, breaking the rhythmic sound of their breathing.  
The brunette paused, causing the other girl to open her eyes and look at the shorter girl, afraid she'd said something wrong. "I love you too Spence," she admitted at seeing the other girl's expression.  
At the admission, Spencer moved slightly closer to the dark haired girl and rested her head against Ashley's chest. The older girl just held her close and knew that just being there was a big help to her best friend. The only good coming out of this whole ordeal was that the two were brought infinitely closer to one another.

**_One Month Later_**  
"Spencer, Honey, are you okay?" Paula asks as she knocks on the bathroom door. She hates the fact that, on one of the few days the girl has been at home, she locked herself in the bathroom. She knows that she has no right to be upset with her daughter, the trial had been hard on everyone, especially Spencer.  
"What's going on?" Ashley asks as she walks upstairs, not knocking before entering the house.  
Paula looks over at the girl gratefully. "Thank God you're here," she says, causing Ashley to raise her eyebrows. "She's locked herself in the bathroom," she explains quietly to her daughter's best friend.  
Ashley is perplexed about the whole situation as she knocks on the door. "Hey, Sweetie, is everything okay?" She asks softly. At the sound of the other girl's voice, Spencer unlocks the door and opens it for the other girl to come in. "What's going on Spence?" The brunette asks as the blonde goes and sits back down on the lid of the toilet.  
"Look," Spencer responds as she looks over at the bathroom counter.  
Cautiously, the older girl walks over and looks at what she was motioning to. Her eyes widen as she turns and looks at her friend in surprise. "You're pregnant?" She asks, trying not to say it too loud. Spencer nods. "This isn't conclusive though," she points out reasonably, hoping that this isn't true.  
"It's the third one I've taken and the third one to come out positive," Spencer sighs as she rests her elbows on her knees and places her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do Ash. I thought things would start getting easier once they shipped Aiden off to prison, but now **_this_**," she tries not to cry.  
Ashley silently curses the gods for doing this to someone so good and pure. "Have you told anyone else about this?" Ashley wonders.  
"No. You're the first person I've told. God, why is this happening?" She asks no one in particular.  
Ashley hugs the other girl close and struggles with a question of her own. "Are you going to keep it?" She asks after several agonizing minutes.  
Spencer pulls away slightly to look into the brunette's eyes, slightly hurt. "How can you even ask that? Of course I am," she responds, appalled at the very idea of trying to get rid of it.  
"It's okay, I understand. I wanted to make sure," Ashley responds, never intending to have offended the younger girl as she gently wipes a tear from the other girl's cheek with her thumb.  
"You aren't, like, disgusted are you?" Spencer asks self-consciously at how it must sound to want to keep a child that was the product of rape.  
The brunette smiles softly. "Of course not Honey. I intend to be there by your side during this whole thing," she states seriously.  
"Really?" Spencer blurts out in surprise.  
"You won't be able to get rid of me," Ashley smirks before going soft once more. "I love you Spencer and I'm not going anywhere," she replies earnestly.  
This time, Spencer doesn't just remain still, she leans forward and captures the other girl's lips with her own. Ashley, initially caught off guard, returns the tender kiss, pulling the girl closer to her. Their tongues meet briefly before they pull away for air. Spencer rests her head on the shorter girl's shoulder, trying not to think about what lies ahead.  
"You're going to have a baby," Ashley repeats in awe as she looks into the beautiful blue eyes she's become so familiar with.  
Spencer thinks about that for a moment. "No, **_we_** are," the blonde replies as she realizes that Ashley is going to constantly be there as much as, if not more than, a real dad should be.  
Ashley grins brightly at the statement. "We'll get through this together Sweetie, you and me...no matter what," she promises the girl still wrapped up in her arms.  
"I like the sound of that," Spencer sighs, feeling like things may be all right after all.  
For now though, they'll just try to make the most of this moment before they are forced to leave the bathroom and enter back into the real world. As far as Ashley is concerned, she makes a vow to keep protecting Spencer, as well as her baby, and to show them both the love and attention that her parents never gave her.  
--------------------------------------END------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** There is a sequel currently in the works. It will be posted when it is nearing completion.


End file.
